Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a showerhead assembly for a semiconductor processing apparatus, and more particularly to a showerhead assembly having multiple zones for independent control of fluid passing through the showerhead assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Reliably producing sub-half micron and smaller features is one of the key technology challenges for next generation very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the limits of circuit technology are pushed, the shrinking dimensions of VLSI and ULSI technology have placed additional demands on processing capabilities. Reliable formation of gate structures on the substrate is helpful to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density.
As circuit densities increase for next generation devices, the widths of interconnects, such as vias, trenches, contacts, gate structures and other features, as well as the dielectric materials therebetween, decrease to 45 nm and 32 nm dimensions and beyond. In order to enable the fabrication of next generation devices and structures, three dimensional (3D) stacking of features in semiconductor chips is often utilized. In particular, fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) are often utilized to form three dimensional (3D) structures in semiconductor chips. By arranging transistors in three dimensions instead of conventional two dimensions, multiple transistors may be placed in the integrated circuits (ICs) very close to each other. As circuit densities and stacking increase, the ability to selectively deposit subsequent materials on previously deposited materials gains importance. The ability to control fluids delivered to substrates through showerhead assemblies has become increasingly helpful in aiding the successful fabrication of next generation devices.
Thus, there is a need for an improved showerhead assembly.